


Among Friends

by Sometimes_I_Write_Things



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Humanstuck, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:06:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2056674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_I_Write_Things/pseuds/Sometimes_I_Write_Things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavros and Karkat get down and dirty but, unbeknownst to them, a certain juggalo has been watching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Among Friends

Tavros!”

"What?"

"More!"

"More?"

"Dammit Tavros, just fuck me harder!"

Jeez Karkat sure was demanding. You lean over him and place your hands over his as you start to thrust into him faster from behind. He makes the most adorable noises when you fuck him and you love it, making him whine and moan for you. You wanted to be gentle with him since he’s such a small guy and you’re not exactly lacking but you’ve found that when Karkat wants to fuck, he wants to fuck hard.

"Ahh shit yeah! That’s it right there! Oh fuck! Don’t stop oh fuck fuck fuck! Yeah Tavros! Fuck me!"

"Oh my god, Karkat."

You can’t help but blush when he talks like that, he’s so dirty and so needy and it boots your ego to know that he wants this from you. You can’t help it as you slam into him harder and his walls rippling around you make you groan. Karkat lifts his hips higher and you sit up to grab his hips and pound into him faster, your hips slapping loud against his ass. His plushy rear ripples each time your pelvis makes contact and you whine softly as you watch the flesh distort and return to its original shape again and again. He yelps a moan with each thrust and you moan long and low as you feel him tightening around you.

"Ohhhhh fuck! Oh Tavros! Uuunnhhh yeah! Fuck yeah! Fucking shit fuck me FUCK ME! I’m gonna cum! Ohhhhhh shit I’m gonna cum! FfffffuuUUUUUCK!"

You watch in awe as Karkat’s back arches so severely that you wonder how he’s not broken in half. He’s so loud when he cums! People are going to think you’re killing him with the way he screams. You’d be lying if you said you didn’t think it was the hottest thing ever. You thrust into him a few more times before you pull out to stroke yourself and cum all over his round ass with a shuddering groan. 

You fall to the side and Karkat is on you in an instant, pecking all over your face before lingering at your lips. You wrap your arms around him and return the kiss with a hum. You love that he’s so cute and affectionate after coitus, much different from his usual angry yelling personality. You hear a strange noise coming from the door and pull away from Karkat with a start. Was someone watching? 

"What’s wrong?"

"Shh."

You don’t think to put on some clothes as you make your way over to the door. When you pull on it, you find it was already partly opened. You also find a very red-faced Gamzee on the floor with his hand down his jeans, which actually have a wet spot on the crotch. He’s breathing really hard and looking at you like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. You’d be mortified if it were anyone else.

"Uhh… Hey bro."

"Gamzee, were you… watching?"

"Gamzee? GAMZEE! The FUCK is he doing out there!?"

You step to the side and let Karkat get a look at the peeping tom. Gamzee stands up and waves at Karkat with his soiled hand. That sure is a lot of cum.

"Hey, best friend."

"WHAT THE FUCK GAMZEE?!"

"Can a brother all up and joining you two? That was hot as all motherfuck."

You feel your cock give a little jump as it hardens back to life and you answer before thinking. Karkat answers the same time as you.

"Yes."

"FUCK NO!"


End file.
